PPP : mission Tsutsu
by fee O
Summary: P.P.P, "Patron Protection Program" ... Ou quand les gardiens ont sniffé un peu trop de fumée rose pour leur propre bien. Ne nous l'a-t-on jamais assez répété ? Fumer tue ! Fic pour Rebornx3 Crak. AllTsuna, tsunaX?, autre couple, yaoi
1. Elément perturbateur

**Titre : **P.P.P : mission Tsutsu.

**Auteur : **Fée obsidienne

**Résumer :** P.P.P, Patron Protection Program… Ou quand les gardiens ont fumé un peu trop de fumée rose pour leur propre bien. Ne nous l'a-t-on jamais assez répété ? Fumer tue !

**Commentaire de l'auteur : **Echange de défi avec rebornx3, en espérant que je reste dans les clous et que je respecte l'esprit comique de la fic…Le titre est un parodie du film Disney « princess protection program »… Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : un jour, l'ascenseur vaincra !

* * *

(Pov général centré Tsuna)

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la journée avait plutôt bien commencé dans le manoir Vangola. Tout allait bien : pas d'explosion, pas de combat, pas de bruit. Rien. Et chose aussi étrange qu'invraisemblable, même la paperasse semblant s'être fait la malle, laissant le jeune patron de la dixième génération désœuvré en cette magnifique matinée de Mai… C'était le genre de journée qui, dans une vie pleine de rebondissement loufoque, nous détendait et que l'on appréciait jusqu'à plus soif. Enfin, c'est ce que j'aimerais pouvoir écrire ! Parce que la vérité est tout autre…

En réalité, c'était un jeune homme au cheveu brun et aux yeux ambres qui c'était réveillé seul, c'est-à-dire s'en le canon d'une arme sur sa tempe pour qu'il se dépêche de se lever, qui s'était préparé _en silence_ et qui avait traversé le couloir jusqu'à son bureau sans devoir éviter, au choix, des bouts de plâtre volant ou des balles de pistolet…

Quelque chose ne tournant pas rond.

En tout cas, c'était ce que Tsuna était près à parier : parce que, si vous connaissiez ses gardiens comme lui les connaissait, vous auriez su que jamais cette bande de bougre handicapé n'était, ô grand jamais, silencieux …Ou que dans les rare cas où ce miracle arrivait, ce n'était en faite qu'un horrible présage de problèmes en tout genre en vu. Et n'allez pas penser que Tsuna était pessimiste, parce que c'était plutôt tout le contraire ! Malgré le temps passé depuis son entrée dans le monde mafieux, il était toujours aussi « mignon », « innocent » et « fragile » - Dixit sa bande d'attardée personnelle – et gardait encore une joie de vivre qui séduisait ses partenaires de bizness ou tous les gens qu'il rencontrait. Non, en faite avec l'âge, le jeune boss était simplement devenu plus pragmatique : quand ses gardiens et amis ne le faisaient pas chier, lui, alors ils faisaient simplement faire chier quelqu'un d'autre… Et pour en revenir à la situation actuelle de la brunette, personne ne le faisait chier… Cherchez l'erreur.

C'est cette constatation qui avait déjà, depuis quelques minutes, imposé une conclusion funeste dans l'esprit de Tsuna : Il avait un problème, ou plutôt, il avait huit problèmes à régler… Plus un si son ex-tuteur si mettait aussi… Chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent d'ailleurs… Mais dans l'immédiat ce n'était pas le plus important !

Tsuna se retient de pousser un long crie d'angoisse : de un, parce qu'il avait passé l'âge et de deux, parce qu'il avait déjà utilisé cette technique dans le passé et qu'elle n'avait jamais marché ni même arrangé les choses… Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il réfléchisse malgré le stresse qui l'assaillait de toute part. Respirer, expirer, respi...

…Mais bon Dieu, où pouvaient bien être encore passés ses gardiens ? Qui pouvaient-ils bien persécuter un matin, à... A neuf heures ? Une seconde ? A neuf heures ? Mais c'était l'heure où ils prenaient d'ordinaire leur petit déjeuné !

Fort de sa découverte, le brun se mit à détalé vers la salle à manger en espérant trèèèès fort y trouver ses acolytes : histoire de désamorcer la bombe avant que celle ci n'explose... L'espoir fait vivre après tout !  
C'est donc super motivé qu'il ouvrit la porte le séparant de sa destination pour y voir, à son grand soulagement ses amis attablés sagement face à lui. Il soupira soulagé : peut être qu'en faite c'était juste Reborn qui les avait calmés après une de leur dispute destructrice et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se faire engueuler parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas tenir ses gardiens... Et ensuite tout redeviendrait normale, avec de la paperasse et une mélodie de murs cassés...

S'avançant dans la salle, rassuré, il leurs sourit et s'apprétait à parler quand un " TSUNAAAAAAA" l'interrompit. Surpris, il se décala pour voir qui l'agressait "sonorement" et ne pu que constater qu'il y avait un grand homme en costume chic gris dans sa maison. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et un gémissement plaintif et mal dissimulé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Bien sur, il reconnaissait cet énergumène : il avait signé un contrat entre leurs deux familles la semaine dernière. Et cette personne était vraiment vraiment... Pénible.

"Monsieur Capro-Espiatorio*. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans ma demeure de si bon matin ?

Mû, ne sois pas si dur - quoique ! Tu me manquais alors je suis venu te voir Tsuna !"

Le boss Vangola se retint de rouler des yeux.

Finalement, se dit-il en observant la pièce autour de lui, Reborn ne devait pas avoir arrêté de bataille du tout et la bombe était déjà amorcé... Ces gardiens c'étaient belle et bien ligués contre quelqu'un; Ce qui signifiait quand plus de devoir gérer la copie moins tape à l'œil mais tout aussi lourde de Lussuria, il allait devoir faire attention à l'attitude de ses amis... Pour la santé de son invité. Les regards noirs qu'il reçu quand l'autre patron passa un bras autour de sa taille, un peu trop près de ces fesse, le confirma dans cette optique... Bloody hell, et la journée qui ne faisait que commencer...

**To be continue...**

* * *

* signifie "souffre-douleur" en Italien. Au moins, on sait quel rôle il va jouer ! Je le plaindrais presque !

Sinon, si vous avez des idées pour les... attaques que vont mener les gardiens contre cette homme, n'hésitez pas ! Je suis toute ouïs ! (ou de d'autre personnage d'ailleurs !)

Et non Reborn, ce n'est pas de la triche; C'est une demande de participation du lectorat ! Parfaitement !


	2. Le PPP

**Titre : **P.P.P : mission Tsutsu.

**Auteur : **Fée obsidienne

**Résumer :** P.P.P, Patron Protection Program… Ou quand les gardiens ont fumé un peu trop de fumée rose pour leur propre bien. Ne nous l'a-t-on jamais assez répété ? Fumer tue !

**Commentaire de l'auteur : **Echange de défi avec rebornx3. Le chapitre est cour, je m'en excuse mais voyez vous cher lecteur, les chapitres seront toujours entre 700 et 1000 mots. Étant en pleine révision, je me vois mal faire plus...

* * *

(Pov général centré Reborn)

Ce matin là, lorsque Reborn se réveilla, il le sentit tout de suite.

Effectivement, avant même d'avoir posé le pied à terre, il savait que cette journée serait mauvaise… Et, croyez-le ou non, en tant que « tueur number one in the world », l'homme avait depuis bien longtemps appris que sa première intuition était toujours la bonne. Sans fausse modestie.

Un truc en rapport avec les phéromones apparemment… Enfin, c'est ce qu'avait essayé de lui expliquer Verde, un jour… Parce qu'évidement, il n'en avait eu cure : tant que son horoscope matinal marchait le pourquoi était inutile…

Tout ça pour en revenir au problème qui emmerdait Reborn de bon matin : Qu'allait-il encore se passer dans ce manoir de barbare et de fou, fou qu'il était d'ailleurs fière d'avoir formé… Un attentat ? Une bagarre de gardien incontrôlable ? Qu'importe, la seule chose qu'il fallait vraiment retenir, c'était que la situation allait vite se gâter et devenir mauvaise…

Enfin, relativisons : c'était mauvais, peut être, mais de la à être mauvais pour lui, il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du tueur : Ô qu'il aimait se réveiller avec ses doux présages le matin… C'était toujours aussi exquis de voir son ancien élève se dépêtrer avec ses imbéciles de gardiens ou de résoudre d'improbables situations qui finissaient toujours synonyme de punition pour le jeune boss incapable de quoique ce soit sans motivation… Alors savoir qu'aujourd'hui allait être un de ses jours le mettait instantanément de bonne humeur.

Oui, il y avait de grande chance qu'il apprécie sa journée…

C'est donc tout joyeux, ce qui en soit est hautement flippant, voir même plus que lorsqu'il pointe une arme sur quelqu'un, en générale Tsuna, qu'il partit vers la salle à manger en pariant que le brun ne s'était, encore une fois pas réveillé et qu'il allait avoir le plaisir – hum, le devoir d'aller lever le jeune boss.

Qu'elle merveilleuse façon de se réveiller. Vraiment.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut. Car lorsque l'homme ouvrit la porte, la réalité le rattrapa de suite. Le mec qui tenait son ancien élève, il le connaissait. Et comble de l'ironie, ce type lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs avec son attitude de gay encore plus m'a tu vu que son homologue de la Varia.

Ce mec sans aucune classe et qui essayait de séduire SON ANCIEN ELEVE. Cette personne qui n'apporterait jamais quoi que ce soit au Vongola, mais avec qui, Tsuna avait accepté une entende à cause de son trop grande cœur.

« Reborn ! Bonjour ! S'exclama le brun quand il l'aperçut, le tout accompagné de « son sourire je-suis-trop-mignon-mais-je-ne-le-sais-pas-viole-moi ! ».

- Muuuuh, Tsu-na ! Je suis venu exprès pour toi ! Pourquoi ne pas t'occuper de moi ! Rien que moiiiiii !

- Ah, ah… euh… »

Oui, définitivement, il ne pouvait pas voir cet autre boss. Cette personne qui voulait s'approprier pour lui tout seul LEUR ciel. Finalement, c'était clair, la journée allait être vraiment mauvaise. Son instinct avait failli.

Du coin de l'œil, il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser au futur meurtre de Capro-Espiatorio. Qui était-il pour oser accaparer LEUR BOSS ? C'était une menace pour eux, la famille de Tsuna. Et puis, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ce pervers ? Oui… Cet énergumène n'allait pas s'en sortir comme çà, Reborn s'en assurerait. Et pour se faire, il allait avoir besoin de tous les gardiens disponibles pour passer à l'offensive. Non, mieux, il allait avoir besoin de toutes les forces disponible des Vongola : c'était après tout, un état de crise majeur ! Il baisa son fedora et attrapa son téléphone. Il allait devoir se servir de _CA_.

_Ça_, c'était le plan qu'il avait mis en place lorsque Tsuna était devenu officiellement le 10eme patron Vongola. C'était lorsqu'ils avaient, lui et tous les autres membres de l'organisation, bu un peu plus que de raison et parlé du pouvoir d'attraction du brun. S'en était alors suivit la création de… _Ça_.

Le plan de repousse de toute menace envers le dixième.

Le PPP.

Le code secret qui préviendrait tous les Vongola qu'un ennemi était la. Le message qui réclamait l'aide immédiate de toutes les factions disponibles. Après tout, c'était la guerre.

La guerre pour l'innocence de leur boss.

La guerre contre le « monsieur aux bonbons », celui synonyme de noirceur pour les petits enfants.

La guerre contre le pervers et le voleur de LEUR CIEL.

OOO

A travers le monde, plusieurs téléphones sonnèrent. Et dans tous ces téléphones les trois lettres PPP se mirent à clignoter. Comme l'avait si bien dit un mec dans le seigneur des anneaux, « le mal est à nos portes » : il fallait maintenant prendre les armes.

Le plan le plus sadique et machiavélique de l'histoire des Vongola était enclenché. Dommage que ce soit aussi le plus foireux…

**To be continue...**

* * *

Dans le chapitre prochain, vous aurez l'honneur de savoir en quoi consiste vraiment le PPP. Et aussi de voir la première étape de celui ci. Hin hin.

Sinon, si vous avez des idées pour les... attaques que vont mener les gardiens contre cette homme, n'hésitez pas ! Je suis toute ouïs ! (ou de d'autre personnage d'ailleurs !)

Oh et, Dans cette fic, Tsu-tsu est en couple ! Pour l'instant il n'y a aucune indication mais... le premier qui trouvera aura le droit de vie ou de mort sur notre cher Monsieur Capro-Espiatorio . Rebornx3, tu es disqualifiée. Se serait trop simple sinon ! :)


	3. Le moment de gloire de Skull

**Titre : **P.P.P : mission Tsutsu.

**Auteur : **Fée obsidienne

**Commentaire de l'auteur : **Echange de défi avec rebornx3…

Vous avez vuuu ? Mon Dieu FFn se met au neuf ! Genre des images et des résumés intégrés ? OUF ! Bref, petit chapitre pour fêter l'anniversaire de Rebornx3… Parce que tu es vieilles et que bah, franchement, ça se fête ! En tout cas merci aux 10 personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire pour le chapitre précédent ! J'étais super happy ! Ne vous retenez surtout pas !

* * *

( Pov externe omniscient )

Dans une salle attenante au salon, l'heure n'était pas au beau fixe : voilà cinq minutes que le PPP avait été enclenché et déjà les avis divergeaient… Chose qui, si l'on était honnête, n'était pas vraiment étonnante lorsque l'on connaissait un temps soit peu les énergumènes qui résidaient dans la pièce.

Car oui, en à peine cinq minutes, plus de la moitié des membres du PPP étaient déjà arrivés et étaient près au combat… Mais, avant dans arriver là, il devait faire une chose essentielle pour la réussite de leur entreprise : chose, qui depuis seulement, ou déjà, à vous de voir, cinq minutes merdait violemment. Effectivement, ils devaient décider d'un plan et, c'est bien connu, Mukuro et Hibari, pour ne prendre qu'eux en exemple, n'ont pas vraiment les même approches stratégiques dans la matière. Donc, le plan merdait. Et l'ambiance était de plus en plus pesante dans la salle. Trop de mauvaises ondes. Le genre qui crient que le prochain qui ouvre sa gueule, il est mort.

Un truc normale pour eux quoi. Sauf que cela ne les avançaient en rien et que Tsuna était toujours sans défense face à… la créature. Il fallait faire quelques choses... Mais quoi ? Question à milles points.

La réponse leurs vint grâce aux nouveaux arrivants.

Les acrobelanos.

Évidement, pour des regards extérieurs, il était étrange de les voir ici. Mais que nenni, ils avaient tous picoler plus que de raison et ils en payaient tous les conséquences : parce que Reborn était un sale sadique et qu'il était déconseillé que toute personne ayant signée ne se fixe pas aux termes du contrat. Question de survie. Et puis, il n'y avait pas de quoi en avoir honte : la plupart des membres c'était fait avoir par l'ex bébé redevenu adulte à la sucette jaune, pour ne citer personne, il aurait fallut voir la tête de Xanxus le lendemain de sa murge, cela avait été un peu comme voir des bisounours en mode maléfiques avec des haches qui coupaient les arbres et les nuages. Mieux vaut ne même pas mentionner ce qu'ils avaient fait aux l'arc en ciel... Bref, ce qu'avait fait Xanxus avait été tout simplement inhumain…

Enfin, pour en revenir aux nouveaux protagonistes, tous les anciens bébés étaient présent, sauf Verde, allez savoir pourquoi... Certainement qu'il préparait la colonisation de Mars, en secret, dans un de ses laboratoires tout aussi, voir même plus, secret… Mais savoir les « peut être intentions » de Verde ne résoudra pas le problème ici. Non, la personne qui allait résoudre avec brillo l'absence embêtante de plan était, au grand étonnement de tous, Skull.

Comme quoi, tout arrive dans la vie. Sauf un Levi aimé de son boss. Et des gardiens Vangola aussi doux que des agneaux. Et aussi un Reborn généreux et qui dit merci à la vie. Oui, en faite c'était faux, Skull était une exception : rien ne change, jamais... Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ! Tout cela pour dire que le plan de l'homme casqué avait laissé tout le monde unanime : la solution trouvée était juste parfaite !

Dès qu'il était entré dans la salle, il avait commencé a fanfaronné et à dire qu'il fallait simplement taper dans le tas.

Simple, efficace, rapide. Même Reborn avait été séduit. Skull avait faillit en avoir une crise cardiaque : depuis quand se faisait-il écouter ? Plus important, pourquoi personne ne l'avait frappé pour avoir ouvert sa grande et magnifique bouche ? A ne plus rien y comprendre selon lui. Bien que les choses étaient vite rentrées dans l'ordre : moins d'une minute plus tard, il s'était fait frapper, s'était mangé un mur en pleine tronche et était maintenant K-O près de la porte. Quand on dit que rien ne change vraiment.

Ce fut Reborn, en bon leader et créateur du groupe, qui repris la parole suite à cette acte d'une cruauté sans pareille, mais hautement jouissif pour la plupart des gens présents. Cette bande de psychopathe.

" Bien, après réflexion et après ce débat plus qu'animé à propos d'un possible plan, - son regard se perdit quelques secondes dans la directions du cascadeur - la meilleure solution reste de faire comme dit plus tôt. Taper dans le tas.

_ Mais, Reborn ! Juudaime est la aussi ! Il pourrait ~

_ C'est pourquoi, reprit l'homme au fedora ne se soucient pas de la remarque du gardien de la tempête, nous allons tirer à la courte paille l'ordre de passage pour savoir qui de nous va mettre en place son plan. Si celui ci marche, le jeu est fini et l'ennemi aura été défet. Mais si celui ci échoue, il devra assumer son échec, comme mentionné dans le contrat - un sourire plus que sadique germait sur ces lèvres à ses mots - et le candidat suivant aura alors le champ libre sur Monsieur Capro-Espiatorio. Je serais le juge. Bien maintenant veillé venir tirer votre paille."

Des sueurs froides coulèrent dans le dos de tous les membres. Il n'y avait vraiment que Reborn pour transformer en compétition une chasse à l'homme. C'était presque à sans demander si le PPP n'avait pas été créé que dans ce but... Effrayant !

" Bien, maintenant que tout le monde a tiré sa paille, nous allons voir qui aura l'honneur de commencer le jeu ! "

Après un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle, Reborn se mit à sourire comme un fou. Il reprit la parole avec une voix de scientifique fou normalement réservé à Verde.

" Bien, c'est donc Hibari qui aura l'infime honneur d'ouvrir le bal. Suivit de Colonnello, Lal Mirch, Viper, Takeshi, Hayato, Chrome, Lussuria, Bel, Mukuro, Fran, Bianci, Lambo et pour finir Ryōhei. Bien, bonne chance à tous. Et n'oublié pas, celui qui échoue, sera puni. Notre cible est le Boss ennemis. Chaos."

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les braves joueurs qui tombèrent nez à nez avec un Tsuna plaqué contre un mur avec au dessus de lui, l'homme à abattre.

Le spectacle allait pourvoir commencer.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous à plus et je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente, des problèmes de santé nécessitait une opération...

Encore une fois, bonne anniversaire Rebornx3. J'attend avec impatience " dans la peau de mon autre moi". Que je conseille ! ( vous la trouverez dans mes favories )

ps : désolé pour les fautes, je ne suis pas en mesure de contacter ma beta. Dès que je serais sortie je le ferais, sauf si celle ci passe par la et que son humeur lui fasse copier coller le texte pour le corriger. Autant rêver ! x)


	4. Baisé volé et ananas miniature

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** Echange de défi avec rebornx3. Le chapitre est cour, je m'en excuse mais voyez vous chers lecteurs, les chapitres seront toujours entre 700 et 1000 mots.

* * *

(Pov centré Hibari)

Des cheveux noirs, des yeux tout aussi sombres, un caractère de merde, une attitude de psychopathe… La réputation du, ô combien, dangereux Kyoya Hibari n'était plus à faire... Parce qu'après tout qui pouvait bien être assez suicidaire pour ne pas connaitre le gardien le plus puissant de la prestigieuse famille Vongola ? Personne. Enfin, c'est ce que Tsuna croyait dur comme fer depuis déjà quelques années… Sauf qu'apparemment, malgré tout, certaines personnes ne le connaissaient pas encore. Chose, tout aussi absurde que stupide, on ne pouvait le nier… Ainsi, au grand étonnement des Vongola, mais surtout à leur plus grand plaisir, monsieur capro-Espiatorio, lui, n'avait pas l'air de vraiment savoir à qui il avait à faire. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on pouvait en déduire si l'on s'en tenait à son manque de réaction suite au légendaire et effrayant "Je vais te mordre a mort".

Pour comprendre ce qui c'est vraiment passé dans la tête de l'ancien préfet, nous allons revenir au deuxième moment qui a fait basculer la journée de Tsuna, c'est à dire, le moment ou les membres du PPP sont re-rentrés dans la pièce alors que le boss vongola était coincés contre le mur, avec leur cible plaqué face à lui…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kyoya esquiva l'ébauche de ce que l'on pouvait deviner être un sourire - un sourire de psychopathe, c'est vrai, mais un sourire quand même… Depuis que l'ancien bébé avait annoncé qu'il serait le premier à avoir le droit de massacrer Capro-Espiatorio, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de jouissance absolu monté dans son corps… Il avait tellement hâte de régler son compte à cet homme qui croyait penser que son boss – officiellement, officieusement Hibari kyoya était son seul chef ! – était, tout comme lui, un herbivore et qu'il pouvait ainsi le monopoliser. Sauf que, dans la tête de ce doux enfant qu'était le Skylard, Tsuna avait depuis longtemps fait un level up et n'était maintenant plus dans la même catégorie de cet homme agaçant- l'ancien préfet était pourtant toujours supérieur au brun selon lui. Par ce fait, Capro ne devrait donc même pas avoir droit à la parole, ni même le droit de respirer maintenant qu'il y pensait… Droits qu'il s'octroyait tout de même. C'était une infraction. Il bafouait les règles inscrites en caractères majuscule dans son cerveau…  
Un tel comportement de rébellion devait être puni. Et, comme il l'avait fait des années durant dans sa bien aimé et tendre Namimori, le beau et preux Kyoya allait faire en sorte que l'incompétent le comprenne.

Et Vite.

Et certainement trop tard aussi !

Quand il en aurait fini avec lui, il faudrait encore que le déchet arrive à se réveiller… Et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie… Ce ne serait pas de çà faute à lui, après tout un accident est si vite arrivé dans le manoir bruyant et surpeuplé qu'était celui des Vongola ! Pas qu'Hibari se souciait vraiment de trouver un excuse pour l'omnivore. Il préfèrerait même que la famille du futur mort prenne cela pour une trahison de leur part et décide de les attaquer pour venger leur, incompétent et stupide Boss. Cela aurait au moins pour mérite de trouver une utilité à cette sous-espèce d'herbivore : des punching ball - souffre douleur aurait été mieux mais le Skylard commençait à passer trop de temps avec son homologue du soleil, à son grand desespoir - ! Avec du sang frais et des cris de douleurs… Il pourrait même faire une fleur à son patron et s'en occuper seul pour réparer son _erreur_.

Oui, selon Kyoya c'était un bon plan. Un plan à la hauteur de ses pulsions sanglantes trop longtemps réfrénées : cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'il était au milieu d'un troupeau et qu'il n'avait frappé personne. Il en était certain, ce record entrerait bientôt dans les livres surnaturels du gardien de la tempête et aussi, mais surtout, dans le fameux livre des mafieux, par Vongola X, équivalant du livre des records avec un peu plus de… Peps. Savoir combien de temps une personne peut survivre après sans être pris à Hibird ou encore combien de litre d'alcool Xanxus pouvait ingurgiter avant d'être saoule – limite encore jamais atteinte et qui faisait encore hurler Squalo quand on lui en parlait- n'étaient après tout, pas des choses qu'on pouvait normalement trouver dans des livre tout public _normale_. Mais la n'était pas vraiment la question. Car en l'occurrence, la bonne question était plutôt de savoir comment il allait faire souffrir Capro-Espiatorio…

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que çà : Reborn venait de se diriger vers la porte après avoir terminé son discourt. Ce n'était cependant pas un problème pour Hibari, oui durant une seconde il avait voulu trouver un moyen de faire souffrir Capro encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait d'ordinaire… Mais t'en pis, il ferait comme d'habitude, de bon coup de tonfa, il n'y avait que ça de vrai !

Et c'est alors que le désastre pour le pauvre Tsuna commença.

Parce que Capro-Espiatorio avait, on ne savait trop comment, piéger le petit brun contre le mur. Parce que le dit petit brun voyait tous ces proches promettre mille morts à l'infâme bâtard qui le surplombait commençait à réellement flipper. Et parce qu'Hibari voyait également tout çà, perdit le peu de self contrôle qui lui restait et déclara, de cette voix trainante et dangereuse, sa plus fameuse réplique :

« Je vais te mordre à mort »

Phrase qui ne fut accueilli que par un désintérêt visible de la part de monseigneur Capro-Espiatorio- alias-je-suis-bientôt-mort-mais-je-l'ignore-tsuna-fait-moi-un-bisouuuu. Seuls les gardiens et autres protagonistes présents grincèrent des dents – à comprendre, sourire sadiquement, sauf Tsuna, qui lui, était plus que paniquer de voir arriver un bête sauvage assoiffé de sang : dans ces moments là il avait vraiment envie de ressortir son vieux « Hiiiiiiiiiie ».

Chose qu'étrangement, il fit, à la grande surprise de tous et surtout d'Hibari qui stoppa net sa charge. Après cinq ans de sevrage, les habitudes peuvent parfois revenir très vite. Et pour le jeune homme aux yeux noirs, celle-ci, il aurait mieux valu que le brun ne la retrouve jamais ! Ce cris lui donnait encore plus envie de morde à mort l'omnivore ! C'est donc tout naturellement que Kyoya changea de cible pour attaquer Tsuna au grand déplaisir des membres du PPP et du dixième patron Vongola. C'est pourquoi, Hibari se trouvait maintenant à courir derrière une brunette paniquée comme durant son adolescence – il était loin le Boss presque respectable ! – et qu'il vit ce dernier se prendre les pieds dans un tapis, entrainant avec lui son ancienne cible.

Ancienne cible qui, d'ailleurs, tomba à califourchon sur le plus jeune, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle de son homologue. Ce qui accueillit un grand silence dans la salle.

« Mu, Tsuna-chériiiii ~ ! Il fallait me le dire si tu préférais le tapis au mur ! Tu sais bien que je ferrais _TOUT_ pour contenter tes moindres désirs. »

Phrase ponctuée d'un petit smak sonore, sur la bouche, qui fit voir bien rouge à l'ancien préfet. Cependant coup du hasard ou pur génie de la part de Capro, ce dernier réussit à éviter le gardien des nuages fou de rage mais il parvint, en plus, à l'envoyer au tapis… Et ceux, grâce au tapis justement... Effectivement lorsque Hibari allait l'attaquer par derrière, ce dernier avait attrapé le tapis, pour le couvrir lui et Tsuna, et avait tiré un bon coup dessus, envoyant le gardien des nuages se cogner violemment la tête contre le sol, juste devant un ananas miniature, cadeau rapporté par Takeshi suite à une mission.

Bien sur, les membres du PPP ne surent jamais ce qui avait vraiment achevé le combattant increvable qu'était Kyoya : était-se l'ananas ? le choc ? Ou encore le visage rouge et gêné et son Boss ? Myystère...

Seul Dieu et Reborn le savent aujourd'hui encore…

" Hibari est out... Suivant ! Chaos !"

* * *

Bonjour ! ~ J'espère que ce chapitre sur Hibari ne vous a pas trop déçu ! J'ai essayé d'innover un peu, parce que le « niveau de décibel autorisé » revient un peu trop souvent à mon gout… Et puis je pense vraiment qu'il pourrait être contre la mixité ! Un renard ne peut aimer une poule que diable !

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit à l'apparition des acrobelanos en mode PPP : pluies et brune. Enjoy !

Une dernière chose : lorsque cette fic sera fini, vous aurez le choix entre 3 hors série dan la continuité de l'histoire, je vous les propose donc, le bonus qui aura le plus de vote – les votre, un par personne ! – sera celui que j'écrirais !

1) les mésaventures de Dino : Suivez les aventures de Dino, seul, qui se rend au manoir Vongola suite à l'appel d'urgence du PPP. La question est de savoir, s'il arrivera en vie…

2) Le livre des mafieux : votre curiosité à été piqué par les records de nos compères Vongola ? N'attendez plus pour découvrir les 20-50 premières réussites de cette bande de demeurer.

3) Le petit ami : Comme je l'ai dit au début, Tsuna à un petit ami secret, – personne n'a encore trouvé, j'attends vos hypothèses ! – si vous voulez savoir comment celui-ci va s'organiser pour combattre le PPP, il ne vous reste qu'une chose à faire…

Voilà, à vos claviers ! (et si personne ne me réponds et bien t'en pis j'irais me suicider ailleurs 8)


	5. Ca pullule ces petits trucs là

**Commentaire de l'auteur : **Echange de défi avec Rebornx3.

Reborrrrrrnx3 où tu eeeeeeees ? :O ( oui moment de panique, je n'ai pas eu son commentaire au dernier chapitre... )

Ps : dans mon appart, j'ai un beug d'internet,je m'excuse, je passe juste en coup de vent pour poster ce chapitre, je répondrais à mes MP dès que ce sera réglé !

* * *

_( POV Reborn)_

_Je regarde avec effarement le soit disant gardien le plus fort étendu sur le tapis. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?_

_Mais chose encore plus étrange. Je ne peux pas lire Capro. Ce type est un mystère d'étrangeté. Et un pervers en plus. Qui en a après mon cher élève._

_Enfin, plutôt un montre qu'un élève : depuis mon mignon petit Tsuna devenait aussi dur à mettre hors circuit ? _

_Non pire encore, comment pouvait-il se laisser embrasser par... la chose ?_

_Heureusement que Colonelo et Lal passent ensuite ils vont régler le problème : bien que ce crétin blond soit... un crétin en justement, il n'en est pas moins compétent. Surtout devant sa chère et tendre..._

_" Collonelo, Lal à vous !"_

_..._

_... le silence ? du silence ? J'ai un moment pressentiment : ils ne sont jamais au grand jamais silencieux._

_Je tourne avec vitesse et précision mon cou - si je n'avais pas été le meilleur Hitman du monde, je me serais fait un douloureux torticolis soyons en sure -._

_Personne._

_Nada. J'ai envi de me fracasser la tête sur un mur, - chose que je ne ferais pas, trop anti-classe- ils ont disparut tous les deux. Et je n'ai aucun doute quant à leur activité. Bien, je prends ça comme un rupture du contrat. A leur risque et péril. Et à mon plaisir ! _

_Je soupire._

_Bon, c'est le tour de Takeshi alors... Je sens que cet épisode va se terminer comme toutes les autres fois...Personne ne prend-t-il donc au sérieux ce pervers vicieux ? Il n'y a que moi ?_

_" Takeshi, va y !"_

_Bien, alors je leur montrerais, je vais leur faire comprendre la teneur du problème que nous avons - ou plutôt que Tsuna, à littéralement dans les bras..._

_oOoOoOo_

(POV centré Yamamoto)

Ce que peut de personne savait sur le gardien de la pluie du 10eme Boss Vongola, c'était qu'en de rare occasion, il pouvait, si la situation l'exigeait, se montrer sérieux. Bien sur, ce genre d'évènement était très rare et aujourd'hui était un des jours où le sourire amical et jovial du baseballeur s'effaçait pour laisser place à un visage grave. Celui la même qu'il pouvait aborder lorsque Tsuna, après l'avoir supplié de refuser, l'envoyait faire une mission d'assassinat.

Et face au Boss de la famille « », Takeshi ne jouait plus. Son visage expressif et ouvert était maintenant sombre et il dégageait une aura presque imperceptible. Après tout, il détestait ce genre de personne collante qui essayait par tous les moyens attirer l'attention des gens qui lui étaient important pour se les approprier. Et, manque de chance pour Capro, il atteignait des sommets dans cette discipline. Il méritait donc de disparaitre. Est-il utile de préciser que la dernière mission du brun avait été en partenariat avec Mukuro il y a juste une semaine ?

La question était maintenant de savoir, pour Takeshi, comment il allait faire pour vaincre cet ennemi. Car il n'était pas fou, il avait très bien vu le regard qu'avait lancé Capro lorsque qu'Hibari l'avait chargé : ce ne pouvait pas être un coup de chance. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus : on n'envoie pas au tapis le gardien du nuage juste comme çà. Mais alors comment si prendre ? Au vu des réactions précédentes de Tsuna, ce dernier ferait tout pour que l'autre crétin sorte en vie du manoir… Pour ne pas avoir les responsabilités et aussi les tonnes de paperasses et d'emmerde qui allaient avec… Il fallait donc déjà mettre hors service le patron… Ce qui en soit est une tache encore plus périlleuse que tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire jusqu'à lors : c'était un peu comme devoir arrêter une météorite de 10km de diamètre à mains nu… Un suicide pur et dur en somme.

… Ou peut être pas au vu de la grimace de dégout que Tsuna venait de faire quand Capro lui avait attrapé la main pour le placer sur ces genoux… Du point de vu de Takeshi, Tsuna avait autant envi d'être la qu'une chaussette suédoise perdu dans le Sahara. Son regard se fit alors dangereux : il venait de trouver le plan PAR-FAIT. Tsuna ne voulait pas prendre la responsabilité ? Bien ! Il n'avait qu'à aller dans un terrain neutre et faire croire que l'insecte suceur de sang qu'était Capro avait subi un terrible et mortel accident... ! Comme çà ni vu, ni connu, l'indésirable disparaissait, les Vongola n'étaient pas mis en tord, le PPP verrait son premier succès et Reborn ne tentera pas une punition contre lui pour avoir trahis son contrat !

C'était parfait ! Juste superbe ! A la limite du génie – chose normalement réservé à son amant c'est pour dire ! Oui, il ne restait plus qu'à faire en sort que la sorti trouve la route d'un tueur embusqué - Takeshi en était sure, Colonello ou même Reborn se feraient une joie d'appuyer sur la gâchette !- et le tour était joué, l'affaire était dans le sac et le pigeons pigeonnez !

« Ne, Tsuna, pourquoi n'irions nous pas ~

Ha ! Hayato rhabille toi ! »

Oui, selon Takeshi, le plan était parfait. C'était la seule solution pour se débarrasser de Capro. Sauf que, dans son plan, il avait du oublier un léger détail, un minuscule mais important détail : l'hyper intuition Vongola. Cette traitresse avait prévenu son Boss et bien sure, elle ne lui avait pas dit que sa lui éviterait la paperasse et qu'il se débarrasserait en même temps du boulet. La vie est cruelle parfois… Maintenant, plan ou pas plan, Yamamoto le savais, il ne pourrait pas le mettre en œuvre. Car si dans certaine situation il pouvait se montrer mature et sérieux, dans d'autre ou dans certaines circonstance, il ne pouvait même pas réussir à faire autre chose que sourire comme un bien heureux. Et Tsuna le savait. Et sans était servit contre lui.

Etait-se çà faute à lui, pauvre petit gardien de la pluie si parler de son mignon et colérique amant ne pouvait que le faire sourire béatement, comme un enfant devait une sucette ? Vraiment, il était tellement dommage que son amour soit si radin de câlin… Il devait toujours se battre pour… Une minute, retour en arrière, Takeshi venait-il d'entendre ce qu'il avait entendu ? « Rhabille-toi » ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ces vêtements ? Plus important encore qui les lui avait enlevés ? Ils étaient pourtant d'accord, ils fonctionnaient en temps que couple monogame ! Alors comment diable avant t-il pu lui faire çà ? Après tellement d'année ensemble ! Comment avait-il pu montrer et laisser quelqu'un d'autre que lui voir et sentir cette peau si douce et…

« Juudaime ! Pourquoi dites-vous çà ! Et crétin de basseballeur ! Réveille-toi ! Putain ! Bouge !

Mais Gokkun ! Je ne te satisfais plus ? Tu me fais des infidélités ? »

Comme on dit l'amour rend aveugle : il n'aurait fallut à Takeshi que regard vers son amant pour voir qu'il était encore complètement vêtu, même un peu trop – un pull en été ? Ah oui, pour cacher les morsures d'amours, grand timide ! Mais comme à chaque fois que cela concernait son Hayato chérie, le gardien de la pluie ne réfléchissait plus. Et sa dernière phrase allait lui être fatale : il venait de dire devait toute la famille, ce qui ne devait même pas être prononcé lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux… On aurait pu penser qu'avec les années la timidité de l'argenté aurait disparue avec le temps mais non, c'était même parfois pire ! Dans ces moments la, le bras droit du 10eme du nom redevenait un enfant et se mettait à jeter de la dynamite partout et surtout sur son amant qui avait fait la bourde de la mettre mal à l'aise !

Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire après avoir hurler le nom de son ex-feu-amant. D'ailleurs ce dernier, voyant le mort arriver à grand pas sur lui, partie en direction de la porte tout en évitant ce qui pouvait lui tomber dessus sous le rire ou les soupirs de sa famille bien trop habituer à ce genre de spectacle pour vraiment en être surpris.

Au final, se dit Takeshi en courant dans un couloir au hasard, le diable toujours au fesse, son plan PPP avait été désamorcer par son Boss sans aucun effort, il faudrait qu'il sans méfie encore plus qu'avant dorénavant… Enfin, s'il réussissait à calmer son petit ami et à en sortir vivant… D'ailleurs se dernier semblait lui aussi avoir oublié Monsieur Capro… Oui vraiment, Tsuna était doué…

Un nouveau sourire apparu sur la face du brun, il venait d'arriver dans le salon de sa chambre et cela allait être le moment de se faire pardonner par sa tempête personnelle préféré. Ô, bien évidement, il savait qu'il allait réussir à être pardonné, après tout, c'était comme çà depuis des années, il se demandait juste combien de temps cela prendrait-il… Le plus longtemps possible il l'espérait… Sa dernière pensé, un temps sois peu cohérente, fut, lorsqu'il plaqua contre le mur l'argenté pour prendre ses lèvres, qu'il espérait vraiment que Tsuna serait encore en vie ce soir. Et qu'il ne se sera pas fait violer d'ici la.

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'approfondir cette pensée. Il avait bien d'autre choses de plus urgent à approfondir… - choses qui ne sont pas en accord avec le rating de la fic ! Désoler ! -

* * *

C'est fou comme certain chapitre sont plus facile à écrire. Enfin, comme vous avez lu, je ne sors pas de l'ordinaire sur cette paire, j'ai juste mieux montrer le coté parfois sérieux de tak'. Même si au fond, il reste un grand naif handicapé. Voila, en tout cas, j'espère que les fan de gokudera me pardonnera çà bref apparition, ce n'était pas prévu comme çà...

Une dernière chose : lorsque cette fic sera fini, vous aurez le choix entre 3 hors série dan la continuité de l'histoire, je vous les propose donc, le bonus qui aura le plus de vote – les votre, un par personne ! – sera celui que j'écrirais !

1) les mésaventures de Dino : Suivez les aventures de Dino, seul, qui se rend au manoir Vongola suite à l'appel d'urgence du PPP. La question est de savoir, s'il arrivera en vie…

2) Le livre des mafieux : votre curiosité à été piqué par les records de nos compères Vongola ? N'attendez plus pour découvrir les 20-50 premières réussites de cette bande de demeurer.

3) Le petit ami : Comme je l'ai dit au début, Tsuna à un petit ami secret, – personne n'a encore trouvé, j'attends vos hypothèses ! – si vous voulez savoir comment celui-ci va s'organiser pour combattre le PPP, il ne vous reste qu'une chose à faire…

Voilà, à vos claviers ! (et si personne ne me réponds et bien t'en pis j'irais me suicider ailleurs 8)


	6. Des golden grahaams et Pixou le canard

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** Echange de défi avec rebornx3. Le chapitre est cour, je m'en excuse mais voyez vous chers lecteurs, les chapitres seront toujours entre 700 et 1000 mots.

.

* * *

(Pov centré Mammon )

Mammon observait avec dédain tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

C'était pathétique. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle faisait ici. Enfin si, elle ne le savait que trop bien : elle perdait du temps. Et le temps, comme on le dit si bien, c'est de l'argent. Elle perdait de l'argent à ne rien faire. A regarder des imbéciles se battre pour la pseudo pureté du Decimo.

Derrière sa capuche, elle fronça les sourcils. Après des année de formation avec Reborn, après toutes les batailles et les situations rocambolesques que le brun avait vécut, il était de l'ordre de l'impossible qu'il puisse être encore puceau. N'est ce pas?… Peut être devrait elle creuser de ce coté là alors? Puisque Tsuna le cachait à tous, elle pourrait certainement lui soutirer une somment conséquente d'argent pour son silence. Une aura lugubre entoura Mamon alors qu'un sourire de pur machiavélisme se dessinait sur ces lèvres.

Finalement, elle allait peut être pouvoir tirer profit de cette situation. La question était maintenant de savoir comment...

Et combien.

Et de faire un trie dans tous les possibles soupirants.

Et peut être s'occuper en même temps de Monsieur Capro-Espiatorio. Parce que sinon, elle allait devoir débourser pas mal pour payer les avocats pour se défaire du "PPP". Et les avocats, c'étaient chère. Mais en comparaison avec les closes qu'elle devrait respecter pour ce contract, c'était... Elle frissonna elle ne voulait pas y penser tant qu'elle n'était pas au pied du mur.

D'un geste de main, elle se fit disparaitre dans son monde d'illusion accompagné du patron Polsino* bien malgré lui. Voila, maintenant elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle avait à faire s'en être déranger. Elle ricana, que pouvait elle lui faire subir ? Allez, va pour un petit parcourt d'obstacle qui donnait encore du mal à Bel. S'installant dans un fauteuil moelleux à souhait, elle fit apparaitre un écran pour voir comment s'en sortait l'autre abrutit puis fit apparaitre du pop corn et un carnet.

Avalant une poignée de mais soufflé, elle regarda un instant Capro se manger un mur pour éviter une énorme faux. Les choses avaient l'air de bien se passer. Mammon attrapa son carnet. Elle devait commencer par faire un liste.

La personne qui avait des relations avec le boss Vongola ne pouvait être qu'un de ses proches... Proches qui se résumaient à ses gardiens, la Varia - au grand dame de Xanxus, et eux, les ex-acrobelano. Et quelques autres personnes comme Dino ou Emma. En soit, c'était plutôt un problème. Parce que quand on regardait, il y avait déjà un grand nombre de couple dans ces trois groupes.

Bien que beaucoup ne soient pas officiel.

Pour sa défense, ils étaient de la même famille et elle ne les avait fait chanter que pour la moitié du prix habituelle. Elle avait un temps soit peu de morale, quand même. Autant qu'un employé de Xanxus pouvait en avoir en tout cas. Soit peut...

Enfin bref, elle raya un grand nombre de nom qui lui semblait impossible. Hors couple il ne lui restait plus que, Hibari, Lampo, Lussuria, Lavi, Bel, Fran, Reborn, Verde, Skull.

Et encore, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que Fran et Bel copulent joyeusement. Et elle serait la pour les faire chanter à leur tour. Elle y veillerait. En profiterait et en abuserait. Oue, ça allait être bien !

Mais encore une fois, ce n'était qu'un détail comparé au chantage et aux millions qu'elle pourrait prendre à Tsuna...

Elle réfléchi une autre seconde. Etait-il possible qu'une des deux cruches - Kyoko ou Haru - puissent aussi être misse dans la liste ? De plus, pourquoi le brun ne pourrait pas être dans un joyeux trio ? C'était à méditer...

Elle ricana. Le soci de Lussuria venait de tomber dans le piège du porc-épique. De tous les pieges qu'ils y avaient dans cette illusion c'était de loin son préféré. Voir Bel se faire attaquer par ses propres armes et subir ce qu'il faisait subir... Ca n'avait pas de prix.

Cela dit, c'était étrange.

Comment Capro faisait-il pour éviter tous les couteaux qui volaient vers lui ? Même le prince blond n'arrivait pas à tous les éviter. C'était quoi ce délire ! Ou bien cet homme singe était un dieu ou bien il avait une chance de cocu. Ce qui, a y bien pensé était plus que possible. Vu comment il avait envoyé Hibari au tapis. Au sens littéral et figuré. Ah, les mauvais jeux de mots...

Elle repris une poignée de pop-corn.

Cette situation craignait. Elle avait le choix entre : devenir sérieuse ou payer les avocats. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas payé pour devenir sérieuse. Ce serait à ces frais à elle. Ce qui était absolument hors de question. Autant payer les maudits charognards et être débarrassé du PPP. Ce serait dans le futur un retour sur investissement...

Capro-Espiatorio évita de nouveau un de ses pièges, le tout en criant un "Tsunaaaaa-chérie" plus qu'horripilant.

Horripilant certe mais au combien bénéfique pour Mammon. Enfin un moyen de se faire de l'argent.

Après tout, elle aimait l'argent. Autant que Pixou...

"Tient, c'était pas con çà",pensa t-elle, pourquoi ne pas se faire un piscine dans un dimension parallèle pour garder ses sous en sécurité ? C'était tout benef, pas d'argent à donner à la banque, personne pour le lui voler - Xanxuuus. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'investissait pas alors c'était une idée de génie...

Elle claqua des doigts et fit apparaitre Capro devant elle. C'était que les idées de génie pullulaient aujourd'hui autant les mettre en action.

" Parrain de la famiglia Polsino, j'ai une proposition à vous soumettre..."

Face à la pause en mode gay-style qu'elle recut, elle préféra couper la parole de son interlocuteur, par peur de devenir sourde. Un comble quand on avait Squalo comme commandant. Bref...

" J'ai avec moi quelques objet qui pourrait vous intéressez... Et, dans un moment de générosité, je suis d'accord pour vous les faire à moitié prix..."

Et sur ces paroles, elle lui tendi une boite en carton de la taille d'un paquet de Golden Grahaams. Maxi format s'il vous plait. Elle n'allait pas non plus payer pour acheter un jolie boite. Les céréales que mangeait Bel le matin suffisait parfaitement. Non mais.

" Maaa, mais qu'est ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dedans ? Je veux revoir Tsunaaa ! Mon Tsuna chériiii, mon précieuuux."

Mammon grinça des dents. Peut être devrait elle le tuer ? En tout cas, il pouvait oublier sa générosité. Elle n'avait déjà jamais eu l'intention de lui faire un prix alors maintenant, il pouvait toujours aller chier dans la colle. Un cris perssant la coupa net dans son calcul de hausse de prix.

Pouvait on vraiment attendre un niveau de décibel similaire à Squalo sans perdre sa voix ? Ce n'était plus la copie de Lussuria, c'était la copie mutante de Lussuria et Squalo avec un peu de Skull. Un monstre. Il cachait si bien sa nature profonde...

D'ailleurs _LUI_ aussi se cachait bien... Hum...

" C'est à mon Tsuna chéri heiiiiiin ? Je le saiiiiis, je le reconnais, je le sens ! Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna !"

...

Avait elle vraiment besoin de s'attarder la dessus ?

Etait elle vraiment entrains de voir le malade mentale faire la dance de la joie devant des pansements usagés, des bandages ensanglanté, des mèches de cheveux et un bout de dents ? - parce que oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait dans la boite vide de céréale. (1)

... Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux oublier parfois. Ou de faire semblant de ne pas voir.

" Pour 1.000.000, tout cela est à toi. " De quoi largement se payer les avocats et avoir en plus une petit marge pour faire grossir sa piscine imaginaire...

" Oui, oui, oui, oui ! Je prend le tout. Tsuna chéri, notre amour sera éternel ! L'argent n'est rien pour moi, seul ta présence me permet de viiiiiivre ! Je n'ai qu'a diminuer les fonds de recherche et nous serons réunis, _my sweet tsutsu !"_

Voulant en finir au plus vite - de peur de devenir sourde et aveugle pour devoir survivre, elle fit signer un chèque à l'autre homme et le fit réapparaître dans le salon où Reborn devait déjà envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour l'exterminer.

Elle, elle avait d'autre chat à fouetter. Comme par exemple préparer la démarche pour clôturer la contract avec ses avocat. Ou empocher un gros chèques...

Oui c'était un emplois du temps très chargé qu'elle allait devoir tenir.

Une des paroles de Capro-espiatorio lui revient en tête. Oh.

_Oh._

Ce ne pouvait quand même pas être, si ?

...

* * *

(1) Qui avait pensé que c'était des photos dans la boite, quiii ? J'avoue que j'y ai pensé aussi mais trop cliché. ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. J'ai eu vraiment du mal avec ce personnage. Comme je ne l'utilise pas souvent... Enfin bref.

Le prochain, c'est Bel-sempai ! :D

Et oui, il y a belle et bien un indice dans ce chapitre, c'est alambiqué par contre. Je ne pense pas qu'une autre personne que moi trouvera..

Une dernière chose : lorsque cette fic sera fini, vous aurez le choix entre 3 hors série dan la continuité de l'histoire, je vous les propose donc, le bonus qui aura le plus de vote – les votre, un par personne ! – sera celui que j'écrirais !

1) les mésaventures de Dino : Suivez les aventures de Dino, seul, qui se rend au manoir Vongola suite à l'appel d'urgence du PPP. La question est de savoir, s'il arrivera en vie…

2) Le livre des mafieux : votre curiosité à été piqué par les records de nos compères Vongola ? N'attendez plus pour découvrir les 20-50 premières réussites de cette bande de demeurer.

3) Le petit ami : Comme je l'ai dit au début, Tsuna à un petit ami secret, – personne n'a encore trouvé, j'attends vos hypothèses ! – si vous voulez savoir comment celui-ci va s'organiser pour combattre le PPP, il ne vous reste qu'une chose à faire…


End file.
